My Sole Salvation
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [Shonen-ai RK, TM, YB] He lives a life of torture, from which there's no escape. He finds solice in his work, and in the arms of the one man he can't have. Can't anything go right for this unwanted child?
1. Chapter 1

Ok…so this isn't a one shot… It's actually going to be my epic fic. So expect lots of chapters. Jeeze I hope I don't mess up, I really like the idea and I don't want to make it sound awful. Can I jus not that a lot of this is based of research, and although it mostly happened to females I think it could happen to male children too.

Dedicated to both my beta's, my Yami (Shinigami Tenshi) and Elsalhir- Erestar. Thank you so much for beta-ing for me, and for your support. I really appreciate it.

Oh and I had a B in my maths modular! I was soooo happy with it! I've only been in top set for a while, so I thought I was going to fail!

~*~*~*~

I was, and always would be to my father, the biggest mistake of his life. It had been drummed into my _'thick head_' from the tender age of five that I was unwanted, conceived by accident. Yet as unwanted as I was, my mother, a wonderful woman… or so I was told, refused to have an abortion. She had said that it was against everything she believed in and, unwanted or not, I was _their _responsibility. 

She died two weeks after my birth. The headaches and fever started three days after I was born. Her temperature soared to 103 and stayed there; her lips became cracked and blistered. Soon her mind became cloudy and she was incoherent. The doctor diagnosed puerperal fever, and because it had been left untreated for so long there was nothing they could do to save her.

I think that if my mother was alive through my childhood then my life would have been good. Heck I know it would have been bearable! But she wasn't, and because she died I was also seen as bad luck- another excuse for my father to hate me, as I was the cause of his wife's death. Oh, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he didn't take her to the hospital to get treatment. No, it was all _my _fault.

Of course when I was growing up my Father wanted nothing to do with me, so with no-one to look after me and that my father was _too busy_, he invited my Aunt and his father to live with us so there was someone to look after me.

My Aunt Mei-ing was my mother's sister, older by three years, and she always held this air of respect. She treated me, not as a mistake or someone who brought bad luck, but like any other child she had come into contact with. 

My Aunt was, and always will be, my surrogate mother. She worried about my meals, clothing, schooling and health. Due to her giving up her job to come look after me, an invisible silken handcuff was placed around her willing wrists, evaporating her chances of marriage and a family of her own. She was expected, as a woman of China, to sublimate her own desires to the common good of the family. In return the men felt honour-bound to protect and support them for the rest of their lives.

My grandfather was more of a father to me than my own, and even in my younger years I couldn't believe he was related to my father. He was a kind and gentle soul, and he loved me greatly.  I accompanied him on short walks, he taught me Chinese checkers, and he read me stories that were so fantastical that I often wished I could one day live in one of the perfect worlds in them.

Yet, however fantastical these worlds were and despite how hard I dreamed, the harsh reality was that I would never have the life I wished for. My reality was the constant beatings from my father, and despite how much my Aunt pleaded for him to stop, he wouldn't. She was a woman, second-rate citizen, lower than my father and he was head of the household. Thus making me, a _nothing_, his property… and he could do whatever he wished.

Your childhood is supposed to be carefree, a time when you can live through your naivety, play, make friends and generally have fun. I wasn't granted this. I wasn't allowed friends over, and I wasn't allowed to go to their houses. I left my friendships in school, and my bad family life at home. There they stayed, and I never once thought of trying to change it.

Ever since I started school I became fascinated with reading, it was -so to speak- my escape. Everything was left behind, and I roamed in the fantastic worlds that these gifted authors had created. I read anything, and everything; from fantasy to comedy, books on maths to encyclopaedias, thus resulting in my very quick learning capabilities. 

At seven, and to most teachers' astonishment, I could complete mathematical sums that most grown adults would need a calculator to solve, and it was all worked out in my mind. I don't suppose I was surprised, my education was something I concentrated on… I saw it as my lifeline, my way of getting out of my hellhole home.

One such incident was during my class at Sheng Mao (Sacred Cat, I never inquired as to why the school was called that) Primary, we were all sat practicing times tables. The teacher asked us questions such as: 2x4, 6x6, 7x3, and 11x5. Of course at Sheng Mao we were expected to know these answers off by heart, and we chimed out the answers like it was water of the proverbial ducks back. 8, 36, 21, and 55 respectively. 

Then our teacher, Mrs Chien, a wise woman with greying hair pulled up into a bun, the funniest cardigans, and the sweetest smile I had ever come across, in a moment of joking told us that…

"O_ne day you'll be able to a sum like 13x379."_

I remember the class erupting into a fit of giggles, and in a moment of forgetfulness, my façade of silence slipped and I gave out the answer.

"_4927…"_

I remember the silenced giggles, the look of surprise on Mrs Chien's face and I remember clearly the blush that heated my cheeks as she took out her trusty notepad and pen to check. The answer was right and that was when most of the praise started. It was unheard of a seven year old that could multiply 'big' numbers in their head. From that day forward I was given more advanced work. 

I also remember my first day at Sheng Mao. I was around five I think and my Aunt Mei-ing was away on holiday. My grandfather, who could not drive, had no way of taking me there so after much deliberation I plucked up enough courage to ask my father for money to pay for the tram fare.

I can still picture the angry scowl on his face as he screamed at me for being as disrespectful and greedy as to ask for money. He told me I was perfectly capable of making the two-mile hike to school on my own and I had no need for the money.

I walked into Sheng Mao with a bloodied nose and blackened eye. Not exactly the best way to start the day, yet still I had to hold my head up high… I had to remember my dignity. 

I made a few friends that day. A very bouncy little girl, with the most shocking pink hair and eyes. Her name was Mao, and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her name was part of the school. Next a green haired boy, Kiki, and a slightly podgy child by the name of Gao. I realised not to cross him when it came to food. The one I really connected with though was Rai. He was a clever child, around a year older than me. He lived in the local village, and we instantly hit it off. I did, and still do I suppose, look up to him as an older brother figure… God knows I needed one.

The day passed like a dream, and like a cat with milk, I lapped up all the knowledge being churned out by the teachers. I was disappointed when the day ended and I had to go home… well it wasn't home really. 

A home is a house filled with love and kindness, mine was just a house. It always was, and always will be.

I felt sad as I watched all the parents come to pick their children up. They all seemed loved and wanted, I however had no one. There was no mother to hold my hand and walk with me, nor a father to scoop me up in his arms and carry me.

I had forgotten the way home too, and made a wrong turning as I left the school. This led me into a village that I had never seen, and was unfamiliar with. I wandered around, hopelessly searching for someone I knew. There was a lot of hustle and bustle, and even at that young tender age I knew they all had somewhere to go.

Thankfully I ran into Sei, my Aunt's friend, and she took me home. My father was indifferent to the fact that I had been away. I had sniffled out a question that was something like, why did you not care if I was missing? He screamed at me that if I had learnt the route I'd never have gotten lost in the first place. A terrible beating came after that, lashes from his belt, and fists flying at my hopelessly tired body.

The next day I asked Rai to teach me to read a map. I never got lost again.

Rai and I were very close. We were the best of friends… and he held such grand loyalty towards me. He protected me from the bullies in school; they picked on me for my girlish looks. I could have taken the beatings, I was so used to them that I would have been unfazed, and yet Rai stood by me and never let them raise a hand to me.

There was an incident when I was nine, I'd come into school with bruises, which was normal. Rai never believed the far-fetched excuses I made, and I suppose it was the final straw with his when I once again lied about them that day.

He followed me home. He knew of the rule of no friends, yet he was so worried he believed it his duty to check on me. I remember how horror stricken I had been when Aunt Mei-ing came to me to tell me Rai was at the door.

"Can't you ask him to leave?" I had asked.

"Sorry Rei, he knows you're here, and demands to see you," she had replied.

I knew father was at home, and I knew this would end in another beating. Yet I still went to Rai. We had unfortunately made a little too much noise with our conversation, and my father had bounded in at the sound of another child's voice.

I have imprinted on my mind the scowl he sent at Rai, and the shocked face of my friend as he had the door slammed in his face. My father had started shouting about my deliberate disobeying of his rules. He took off his shoe and hit me with it. It was not his favourite method of beating me, yet it was still effective in hurting me. Yet it wasn't the physical pain I cried out at, it was the mental pain. Knowing that Rai would surly be standing outside the door hearing every single one of my cries. My defences were stripped, and I knew for sure that he would realise my true family: unloved and unwanted by my own father.

My tears came this time, and I'm sure my father got some sick pleasure out of seeing them. Even after he stopped beating me and left me slumped in the hall the tears still came.

When something brushed against my hand I was surprised. It was Rai's handkerchief; he'd slipped it under the front door. I was unnerved by this kind gesture, and I will never forget it even to this day.

"You're a terrible father! I shall tell my own about this!" came Rai's voice from outside. I was touched by his loyalty to me, but he never told his father. I think he was too afraid of what my own might do to him.

That was almost like an unfulfilled promise, yet I would never blame him. He was too good a friend for me to mount something so trivial against him.

~*~*~*~

That's it for now. The next chapter will cover a few more incidents in his childhood, and then bring you up to the present day. 

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! Thaaaaaaank You! I got quite a lot!

Well I don't have much to say, so on with the next chapter ^^

~*~*~*~

After the incident with my father Rai never visited again, in fact for about a week after he seemed a little distant. Mao however was the complete opposite. For that whole week, the vivid pink nine year old was _very _possessive of me. She hung off my arm, tried to feed me, gave me an estimated 1000 hugs; to put it lightly it was annoying.

When Rai started talking to me again I was relieved. I remember the tears at the corners of my eyes as I hugged him and wailed.

"Rai-ni, Rai-ni!" I can still picture the blush on his face, as he wrapped his arms around me, and told me that everything would be ok. I think it was after that point when Rai began to understand me more. He told me once that he deeply respected me, he said that not many people could cope with the family life I had and still do well in studies and have a smile on their face.

I never once told him that my smile was forced.

I remember a day that I had off school; it wasn't due to an illness, no. It was nothing to do with that. I had ended up in hospital, and I suppose that it was my fault.

The night before we were sat at the table; my Father, Aunt, Grandfather and me. Normally I would have dinner in my room, but that night was an exception and I was allowed to eat with them. The conversation ran along the lines of my Father's '_booming business_' and how much profit he was making. He talked about how he'd bought this car for 10 220 English pounds and sold it for 12 500. He rambled on about how he'd made quite a large percentage profit. He said:

"Such a large profit! 35%!"  I didn't believe him, my head digested the numbers, and even with a quick estimation I knew it was wrong. It sounded wrong. So I calculated the numbers in my head, and true enough it didn't come to 35%… my mistake was saying it out loud.

"22.3%… to one decimal place." Silence. That was what I was met with; I was deafened by it… until a chair hit the ground. I was roughly grabbed by my shirt, and came face to face with the venomous glare of my father.

"What…" He spat out, the anger was so clear that it felt I could reach out and touch it, "did you say… boy!"

I gulped at this point; I already knew that he was going to beat me. So, I thought, why not flaunt my intelligence, prove my own father wrong. There was nothing to lose. So I repeated myself, repeated the answer that I'd worked in my head.

This was when my father snapped; he chucked me against the wall, and left the room. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe that he was going to leave it at that. This was the perfect chance for him to discipline me, so why had he passed it up?

I was wrong of course; he had only left the room to get his whip. It was long, made of black leather, or so it looked like leather. I had never asked as to what material it was made from. All I did know was that it hurt; it hurt a lot. I think it was one to be used on a dog, you know for discipline, or maybe a horse. He whipped me mercilessly, and he did it so much that I'd ended up in the hospital.

What baffled me was that they never once questioned my Father as to how I got the wounds. It was like even there he held some unknown power.

I spent the whole day in the hospital. It was nice, nice to be free of everything. I met a pleasant girl there too; she was Japanese and three years older than me. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, a shade between red and orange.  She told me that she had been visiting her brother who moved to China a few years ago; she'd gotten a fever and come here for treatment. 

She went to the school of my dreams… Purachina College. I always wanted to go there… She told me all about it, and that made me wish to be there even more. She even compared me to her cousin; she told me I was as intelligent as him. I took it as a compliment as she said her cousin was a boy genius. I never learnt the name of the cousin, nor hers. But I always remembered the meeting.

One of the hardest incidents of my childhood was when I was 14, the beatings still continued, but it was like daily routine. So it wasn't so hard to cope with it. It had nothing to do with the beatings however… this incident had nothing to do with it at all.

My heart was, as Mao put it, one of the kindest things out there. I'd cheer people up, be friendly, never judge. It was to me my weakness. I knew how horrid my Father was, and I was determined to be the opposite.

Yet when it came down to it, I hurt my best friend as deeply as my Father hurt me. Not physically, but mentally. 

About a month after Rai turned 15… he confessed his love for me. I was astonished, not that another guy loved me, not that my best friend was gay, (I myself knew I was gay, I just wasn't interested in girls… period), it was nothing to do with that. It was due to the fact that someone could love me… me…

I turned him down. I could see how hurt he was from his eyes, even though he tried to hide behind his smile. I loved Rai, but only as a brother, nothing more, and nothing less. I couldn't lead him on to believe I loved him more than that. So maybe in the long run it was for the best. Still, I couldn't help but feel at that point that I was as bad as my Father. Not the best feeling in the world to have. 

Our relationship never changed though, Rai made sure of that. He still remained like a brother, and made sure never to cross the line. Although he did tease me sometimes, and flirted, but I took it all into my stride and let him have his fun. After all it was the least I could do…

I worked long and hard in the months leading to the exams. I became immersed in my work, and tried so hard to make sure that I would make it into a decent college. It wouldn't be _that _hard though, the teachers had raved. They were right.

I came out the other end with a handful of A* grades, the top grade that I could get. I was so pleased, and my Aunt had praised me on my success. She was proud of me, and hugged and kissed me. I knew my future would take off with these grades, and I started pursuing my college… I thought I had left it too late to be accepted. I was wrong.

My dream came true the day I had the phone call from the headmaster, I had just been given a scholarship in Purachina College. They wanted me to move to Japan right away. I was over the moon! I didn't think I would even get there… but I was, once again, wrong.

My Aunt gave me the money I needed, enough for a plane ticket, and to support me for a few months. I was very grateful for this, and decided to use the money wisely. It took me three days to get ready and buy a last-minute plane ticket to Japan.

The hardest part of it all… is leaving behind my friends.  I had no idea how to break it to them. So the day before I left, I took them all out for coffee and tea. I was so nervous that I slipped it into the conversation… it was a bad way to break it to them. But I didn't know how else to do it.

"I know my results were great Mao. By the way I'm moving to Japan tomorrow, can you pass the sugar please?" Suffice to say I never received the sugar. They all stared at me, mouths open and eyes wide. None of them spoke, they didn't utter a word. It stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity… before Mao opened hers and spoke.

"It's Purachina… right?" Was all she said. I nodded as an answer. She smiled, a genuine Mao like smile. "Well then, let's make the most of today!"

We did too. Mao, Rai, Kiki, Gao, and I spent the whole day shopping, and generally having fun. The time went too quickly though, like sand trickling away in the hourglass, I knew that this would be the last time I'd see them for a long time.

When it reached about 5-ish I knew it was time to go home. Mao, Kiki, and Gao handed me bags… with gifts in them. When I enquired they told me it was like a thank you for being their friend. I was deeply touched, and gave each of them a hug. Tears were in their eyes as they walked towards the bus station.

That left Rai and me to walk back in the opposite direction…and as I had spent the last of my money on another cup of tea, I had to walk home. Rai, being the nice best friend/ brother that he is, decided to walk with me. So we walked, we did nothing else, just walked. It was silent all the way back, well at least until we reached two streets away from my house.

When we got to that street Rai stopped, I knew he didn't want to go to my house, so I stopped as well.

"So I guess this is goodbye…" I said, knowing that it would lighten the mood a little. It was so to speak a little in-joke, but not quite.

Rai laughed. "You really have been watching too much Anime Rei-Rei! But to humour you…'Just for now'," he said while placing an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't contain my laugh any longer, and it burst out.

"That has to have been _the _best line in the _whole _of the Sailor Moon dub! Ne, Rai-ni?" He looked at me and blushed.

"Aa, errrr… Rei-Rei…" He stuttered, something Rai didn't do very often. In fact even to this day, that is the only time I could recall him stuttering! "Here," He said, thrusting a plastic bag into my arms. I took it, and smiled at him. I placed it on the floor, with the bags from Mao, Kiki, and Gao. Then I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Rai-ni," I whispered to him. He messed with strands of my hair, and then I released him from the hug.

"Me too Rei-Rei…" He sighed, and turned around. "So goodbye then Rei-Rei!" He shouted over his shoulder, before darting off. I watched him leave, and realised that 'goodbye' sounded so final. As though I would never see him again. That wouldn't be true; I was going to make sure of it. I would see him again.

"Not goodbye Rai… never goodbye. Always… see you later." I whispered to myself as I picked up the bags of presents from the floor. I headed back to my house. 

I guess that pretty much brings you to the present; I took the flight the next day with no one to see me off. The presents are in my suitcase… still unopened. I guess I'll open them when I get to my apartment. I just hope the person I'm sharing with is at least decent. Currently I'm in the airport, waiting for my 'roomie' to pick me up. I guess I must look nervous because at least ten people have come up and asked me if I'm ok.

"Mah Kon Rei…" Came a voice, which broke me out of my reverie. "Ah you are Rei! I'm your roomie!"

~*~*~*~

That's it ^^

Heh! You'll have to review to find out who it is… aren't I evil!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow people really like this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's really appreciated! I eventually finished this chapter, not like I had much else to do. I have a mild case of vertigo, so I have to sit down for a while. That really sucks. I can't really walk anywhere without someone, seeing as I could fall at any second. Major plus: when I first got it I scared the shite out of my English teacher! Ah the perks of being an evil hikari!

Big love and huggles to Elsy! Thanks for beta-ing! It's really appreciated. So this chapter is for you. Not much of a thank you, but still… your there for me when I feel like shit (namely today and yesterday) so thanks. 

~*~*~*~

"This is it," my roomie said, as he pushed open the white chipped paint door of apartment 1319. He kicked aside a pile of letters on the 'welcome mat' and gestured for me to come in. "its no palace I know… the walls aren't covered in gold, but it's a home all the same." He smiled at me. 

He was right… it was no palace. The Berber carpet was worn and faded, and what seemed to be a makeshift coffee table was covered in magazines and empty packets that had once contained Chinese takeaway. The solitary sofa of the room was a patchy green colour and its 'matching' chair was blue. Yet I suppose you had to make do with what you could afford; you really couldn't be picky if you had no income. 

"Sorry 'bout the mess," the red haired teen mumbled, and brushed the packets and magazines into a black bag, "I really didn't have much time to clean before you got here." He blushed a little, and I couldn't help but wonder at what could've caused him to have no time to prepare. Schoolwork perhaps? I highly doubted that.

"Errr… so what do you eat Mah-kun?" he asked me, and I winced at the use of my father's surname. I had recently had it changed to my mother's maiden name- Kon.

"Please, it's Rei Kon… and just call me Rei," I replied, still standing pretty much at the entrance. He raised his eyebrow at me, as if questioning why I didn't want to be called Mah. He dropped it however and stood up, black bag slung over one shoulder.

"Ok Rei, what do you wanna' eat? I think I might have some ham in the fridge…" He stopped talking, and made his way over to me. "Jeez, there's no need to stand there all day! This is your home too ya know!" I smiled at the use of the word home. I wasn't going to correct him… to me this was still a house. I felt no love here yet, but I did feel more secure than in the one back in China. 

"Errr, ham would be fine thanks," I said, allowing myself to be led to the living room type area.

"Ok then! Ham it is! Just sit down, relax, I bet you're knackered from travelling." He walked into the adjoined Kitchen, and dropped the black bag onto the floor. "The remote should be around somewhere, so feel free to watch some TV, ok!" He shouted through, I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

I looked around again, analysing my surroundings. Aside from the Kitchen and Living room, every other room was closed off from prying eyes. On one of the doors was a curling Kill Bill poster, and on black paper underneath, scrawled in messy handwriting, was: Y_uri's room. Private. Keep out_! The other two doors were blank, and I guessed one was the bathroom and the other mine. 

"Oh crap!" came my roommate's voice from the Kitchen, and I turned my head to face in that direction. 

"You ok?" I asked, and lifted myself off the sofa.

"Yeah, but we're all out of food!" I saw him emerge from behind the fridge door, "save for some bread we have nothing!" I have a tendency to note the little things in what people say, and the mention of 'we'... well put it this way, I'd been in Japan for a grand total of an hour and he was already sharing… I expected him to say 'I', but he didn't. That filled me with a feeling of joy.

"I saw a shop on the way here, must be… oh what a couple of minutes away. Want me to go get something?" He looked at me wide eyed, and opened his mouth a few times before he answered me.

"I couldn't ask you to do that! I mean you only just got here and…" I raised my hand to silence him, and he shut his mouth.

"I don't mind at all. I mean I haven't taken my coat or shoes off anyway," Yuri glanced down at his shoeless feet and blushed, "anything you fancy?" I said making my way to the door.

"Errrm, just get some tinned spaghetti or something. Nice and easy. We can do a good shop tomorrow, ok?" I nodded, and opened the door. 

"I'll be back in a min' then," I left and closed it behind me. 

It was chilly outside, and I pulled my coat around me in an attempt to salvage some warmth. It didn't work, it was still cold… I was still cold. Jeez, I wasn't used to this, China was normally _always _warm. I shivered a little, and wished to be back in the house… at least it was warm there. Why did I volunteer to _walk _to the shop?!

Oh and question two, why are there no cute guys?! I mean sure, Yuri is cute, but he's obviously taken… he just has this air about him that screams 'I'm being screwed.' Maybe I need to wait until college starts before I get some eye candy. I mean the youngest bloke I've passed so far has to have been around forty! Nothing wrong with forty year olds of course- Johnny Depp is forty… now there's sex on a stick… ding-dong! Hold the phone, cutie at 10 o clock… Damn, now that one is really hot! Quite tall, cool hair, nice build, he brushed past me, nice ass… I hope there'll be more like him around. 

I entered the shop, and I soon as I set foot in there I could immediately feel the warmth. It was nice, and the shop held a somewhat pleasant atmosphere. I walked around, scanning the shelves for anything that looked remotely like tinned spaghetti… nothing so far. Just some Spam, beans, oh and hot dog sausages… where was the spaghetti?!

After a small while of searching, I had gathered in my arms an assortment of items… spaghetti (which after much looking I realised it was behind the beans…), tinned soup, and a couple of chocolate bars. I headed for the cash register, placing the items down on the surface.  The man at the register eyed me, then stubbed out his cigarette and rung up the items. He glanced at me again and told me the amount due.

"979 Yen," he grunted with his smoke filled voice.

I fished in my coat pocket, and pulled out some money. I glanced at the currency in my hand… and blanched. I didn't have any Yen with me… just Yuan. I looked pleadingly at him.

"Listen I don't have any Yen with me… just Yuan. It's about 76 Yuan," I gestured at the items on the surface, "can't I give you that?" Poor, poor naïve little me… to think I could get away with it.

"No Yen… no food," the man at the register coughed, his smoky breath filling my senses. "Now out," he pointed at the door. I looked eagerly at him.

"Ple-" I stopped at the feel of a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. Cute guy number two I noted in my head.

"I'll get this," he said, and before I could protest, he chucked down some Yen on the counter, and scooped all the items into a bag, the handed it to me. He lifted the Yuan out of my hand. "If he didn't believe you, then it's his loss. I'll take this and change it. A little tip… change your money before going to a store again, ok kid…" I glared at him sceptically, kid… who was he calling kid!

"Thanks," I said out loud. His mouth raised in the corner, like an almost smile. He ruffled my hair, almost like the way Rai did back in China.

"De nada! Now where are you off… can't let you walk home by yourself. What kind of man would I be?" I smiled at him.

"Just the apartments up the road…" He looked back at me, his eyes danced with some unknown emotion.

"Really? I was just heading there, small world, ne?" We walked in silence from then on, and when we came to the apartment building we still said no words. I walked up the stairs, and he followed, and suddenly I began to panic that he was some sort of pervert… I mean we'd both now stopped on the same floor, and he was heading down the same corridor. This was more than just coincidence.

I stopped outside my room, and all I could hear was laughter. Not from inside the room, but from the man who had followed and helped me.

I glanced at him before I opened the door and walked in. He followed. Now I was scared, I was about to open my mouth to tell him what the hell he was thinking when…

"BORIS!" A little fuzz of red zoomed past me and latched onto the lavender haired male, that had entered the apartment.

"Hey Yuu-chan," he looked at me again, before he hugged back the ball of energy. Yuri let go of the pale haired man, and pushed me towards him.

"Rei I'd like you to meet Boris! He's the College's caretaker!" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Boris…" I felt relieved, so he wasn't a sex crazed pervert trying to get into a young teen's pants. Oh how wrong I was. Yuri who was still bouncing around like he'd had too much sugar then said…

"Oh and we're fucking…" I must have gone very pale… or my eyes bulged, or my mouth was wide open… because Yuri started laughing. Boris clapped his hand over his face, as if in embarrassment. 

Yuri was 'fucking' the College's caretaker. It really was a small world…

I guess this was the beginning of my soap opera life… 

~*~*~*~

End of chapter three, oh and I suppose I should say Yuri is Tala, the demolition boys captain. And Boris isn't the one with the purple mask, it's Bryan, the one who beat up Rei in the world finals. Just in case anyone gets them mixed up. Now that would be quite the predicament!

Please, please review all you lovely people! Kai was in this chapter, by the by. You just have to look really hard for him. Love you all, peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I've received so many reviews. I'm… speechless. If this continues I'm going to have to do something for you guys, like… I dunno, write a one- shot thank you ficcy. Oh that would be cool. A massive thank you fic ^^

Big thanks once more to Elsy and my Yami for beta-ing, really appreciate it as usual. You know my bad grammar and me. ^^;; So big love and huggles to you both!

~*~*~*~

So my soap opera life… only just begun as I think I said before. School started that Monday, and I found myself engrossed in the architectural beauty of Purachina. It was a striking school, much more pleasing to the eye than Sheng Mao. Not that I didn't like Sheng Mao, it's just this… this was just amazing.

Yuri didn't leave me alone on the first day, we had different lessons of course, but he tried to be near me so I wouldn't get lost. His blunt… announcement the other day in the apartment left me shocked, but I guess it would be easier to tell me than for me to guess _what_ the sounds coming from his room were every time Boris was round. Like _that _wasn't mentally disturbing!

I found that much like earlier schools, this one was no exception in popularity groups. I learnt early on in my first day _not _to cross the paths of those… popular members. Especially those who don't like _different _people, and boy was _I _different!

I learned how different I was when I arrived in the form room one morning, a whispering of my name then a snort of laughter erupting from two girls sitting in the corner. What was there to laugh at? Not much, really… unless you were on permanent lookout for something to laugh about. Unfortunately, most popular kids _were. _They patrolled the corridors like predators, looking for the wrong trousers, or the wrong shoes, or the wrong haircut. As I was usually wearing the wrong trousers, or shoes, and my haircut was wrong _all _the time, I didn't have to do much to send them demented.

Although I honestly didn't care, I liked my hair long, I liked my Chinese shirts, and I liked my trousers, and that's all that really mattered to me. What I didn't like was the incessant _need _to show me up… for example tripping me up when I was carrying my lunch tray; or knocking my arm when I was holding chemicals in science. Rigging my chairs, so they fell when I sat on them, and my belongings mysteriously disappearing.

However these people had lived here all their lives, they were smart of course… they had to be to get in this school, but they had no jobs. They lived off their parents' money, which was something I couldn't do. They hung around car allotments, parks, coffee shops, anywhere… I on the other hand had been here a few weeks, and already I had two jobs. Enough to support the rent, and chipping in for food and bills.

I did have two friends however. Despite the hate from popular people, two of them decided to befriend me. Well, one befriended me, the other was just there…

Max, a bubbly blonde, with an insatiable love for life, was the one who befriended me. He always seemed like he was on a sugar high, darting around like a mad man. He had a love for mixing primary coloured clothing, which made him stand out from the crowd. He was in my biology class, and was intent on becoming a doctor. It was his dream. I knew he had the brains for this, it was just that I couldn't imagine him as one. He was almost always bubbly… and this just didn't seem the doctor type… do you know what I mean?

Takao was always with Max. They were attached at the hip, speaking metaphorically. He had deep navy hair, and wore a hat atop of it. He dressed casually, and was very informal in his manner of speaking. He was gluttonous, and ate enough to feed a small family every lunch time. I don't think Takao liked me very much, but he did talk to me. Probably because Max did. Others who just dropped a casual hi my way in the corridor were Max and Takao's other friends.

Hiromi, a bossy girl, who I could see becoming a leader of some sort. Possibly a manageress or something like that. Kyouji was the other, a very computer literate boy, who would no doubt one day have some sort of I.T based job. 

Lessons were ok… I didn't mind creative writing; in fact I rather enjoyed it. The teacher was nice too, a round woman with a cheery smile, frumpy shirts, and swishy skirts. She was what the popular people called a walking fashion disaster, yet she was a highly respected teacher.

Science was good, I liked chemistry… always have. Experiments have always been something I liked. They are… exciting in a way. To see something bubble over in a fizz of acid, or something set alight when you place it on water, gives you a kind of thrill. It sets your mind to think… how does that work? My teacher for science was a tall, menacing man. With a moustache… and a love for my drawings. He instantly recognised my doodles of Ryou from Yu-gi-oh, which I had scribbled on the front of my folder. It was kind of scary, a teacher knowing an anime character, from a few circles, half a face, and the clothing.

Music… was something I did because I loved it. I was one of the minority… not many people did it. Most people took the _practical _subjects, but I was attached to my guitar and my singing. It was one of the things I loved to do most. Yet I hated to be in front of crowds… they scared me. Which was a little silly really; seeing as I wanted to one day perform on stage. My music teacher however had been… released so to speak, for an incident that was kept on the quiet. He would be leaving in about a month, and then we'd get a replacement. I'd heard a rumour that this teacher position was cursed, that they had even gone through three music teachers in one year! I mindlessly wondered how long the next would last…

After being tripped up a few times during lunch, I began to leave school grounds. Going to small cafes, sometimes grabbing some chips and walking in the park. Maybe even a sandwich sometimes, which was what I felt like today…

A favourite bakery of mine was around a three-minute walk from the school, and was run by a very nice couple. After going there a few times I had begun to talk to them, learning about them, and becoming… friendly with them. They had lived here all their lives, met in collage, and married after leaving. They had a three-year-old son, who took a shine to me, and was often hanging around when I visited there. This particular day he was seated a-top of the counter; he swung his legs and nibbled on a pasty.

"H'lo Wei!" He giggled out, wriggling down from the counter, a discarded pasty becoming a squished mess, and latched himself to my leg. I smiled at him. He was adorably cute, with his large brown eyes, and mass of black hair.

"Hullo," I said to him, ruffling his hair like Rai had done to me back in China. I looked over at his parents the other side of the counter, and said a respectable hullo to them too. 

"Same as usual then Rei?" They asked, and I nodded as I lifted the bundle of life that was their son into my arms. I talked to the child in my arms, while his parents prepared my order. The child told me with enthusiasm his encounter with pigeons in the park, how when he chased them they waddled a while, then flew off. I began to think that if my father had loved me the way that this child was, would I have held an innocence and love for such trivial things?

I noticed a man walk into the shop, as I swung around a cheerfully giggling child in my arms, and recognised him as the 'cute ass' guy from a while ago. Up close he was a _lot _hotter, with two tonal blue hair, warm red eyes (which reminded me of a deeper shade of eye colour sported by a girl I'd met before), and a still cute ass. Our eyes met, for what must have been all of two seconds, before my order was called and I put the child down. I grabbed my sandwich, paid, and then left the shop and cute guy behind, like a distant memory that was to be faded with time.

The rest of that day was really uneventful, as usual. I attended lessons, played guitar during my free period (Yuri didn't turn up like normal, and I mused on where he could be…), and then walked home. Home… yes home. Yuri had made me feel so comfortable there, so loved and wanted that I believed it to be home. As blunt as Yuri was he was fast becoming a good friend, and besides… a little bluntness never hurt anyone.

I went to work in the evening… my restaurant job. I waited on tables, and served the customers. Some came in only the once, and I never saw them again. Others were the regulars, and came a few times a week. I had been working here for two weeks, and in another two I would have my first paycheck… that would be the first milestone in my new life. My first piece of income…

Boris became a regular appearance at our home. After I got home after work that night I found Yuri and him curled up on the sofa, a Pizza half eaten, and empty glasses discarded. I smiled, this was a normal sight, and I wondered why Boris didn't just move in. He almost lived here anyway.

They really loved each other. Despite Yuri's seeming immature outer shell, and Boris' need for sex 24/7, both loved each other deeply… and when they weren't at it like rabbits they were showering each other with affection. That was something I didn't need at the moment… a relationship. I'd have liked one of course, but there just didn't feel at this moment in time like there would be anyone out there for me.

Was I doomed to be the unloved, unwanted child, forever? Always the best man… never the groom? 

~*~*~*~

Poor Rei-chan, ne? Well, this is Kai's third mention… oh didn't I say… he _has _been mentioned before the last chapter. Heh, all the hints are there… you just have to really be paying attention. Tee-hee. As usual I'd be grateful if you review, I hunger for your comments. Feed me, rawr! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once again to all who reviewed. Sorry I didn't post this on Friday, I wasn't in my house. I was in a party and then I stayed over a friends on Saturday. Now I'm on Easter Holidays. Two weeks off! Woo-hoo! I'll hopefully get a few chapters done… hopefully.

Thanks once again to my Yami and Elsy for Beta-ing. Cheers!

~*~*~*~

The next two weeks passed quickly. Most of the bullying eased off, and some girls even started to approach me for dates. Surprise, surprise… I turned them down. However one small group of males continued their bullying, I didn't let them get to me though. It was all verbal, and if I could last through my life being beaten every day, then I could sure as hell cope with a few meaningless words.

I worked almost every day after school too, waiting on tables, oh and there was the photo job, but lets not get into that one just now. I soon became a favourite with the regulars, my manners were impeccable I was told by one customer, and I often received good tips.

When I wasn't working I was hanging around the town, sometimes with Yuri, and sometimes with Max and Takao. We'd go to the cinema, arcade, and coffee shops, everywhere really. Though there was that one time I annoyed Takao by dragging him into a music shop, I needed some new plectrums, and spent a grand total of two hours there, trying out a Fender Strat… like I could afford one anyway. It would be nice though.

Things were pretty much uneventful for the most part. It was just like normal everyday life, which is never something to talk about, well that isn't interesting anyway. I'd basically made it to top grades in my classes already, and it was only just coming up to my first month of being here. Oh, and it was going to be another week before the music teacher left, and there was still no word of who was going to take over.

For the moment though I was engrossed in my work, both aspects, in school and out. Right now, I was at my restaurant job, wiping down the table of a couple that had just left. I placed the dishes into a blue-ish pan, and then chucked in the cloth after it, which sounded with a slap, and sauntered off into the kitchen.

That's pretty much what I did all night, cleaned down tables, and brought people their meals. Not exactly exciting conversation, yet it paid well, and that's all that really mattered.

I was getting ready to leave, when I saw them grouped around the entrance. The little group from school, my hate club. I was not in the mood to get in a confrontation with them… but knew I really had no choice. If I left through the back door I'd still have to pass them, to get home. 

I hung around for as long as I could in the restaurant, just to see if the gang were showing any signs of leaving. But this being a part of my life and all I had no such luck. I fingered the paycheck in my shirt pocket; maybe… just maybe if I ignore them they'll do the same.

I hesitantly made my way towards the doors; there really was no point in delaying the inevitable. I pushed them open and made my way out, the harsh cold hitting my coat-less body. I tried to walk past them as fast as could… but they managed to grab my hair, yanking me roughly towards them.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," One of them jeered, grasping my arm and twisting it around my back. I gave no grunt of pain, there was no need. I was accustomed to it. One of the others gaze fell onto the envelope in my pocket, and greedily he yanked it out, glancing at the amount and nodding in satisfaction.

"This will do us nicely, don't you think so guys?" An eruption of agreements came from the group, and the grip on my arm tightened. I still made no noise. He jerked me in the direction of the alleyway beside the restaurant.

"Let's move this from out in the open," More agreements and pulling, as the tugged me into the alleyway then pushed me harshly against the wall. I was pinned there, eyes looking straight into their own, showing no fear. He glared. Then came the first punch.

I didn't feel it at first, just a slight throbbing, not really noticeable at all. I don't think it broke the skin, but I was sure it would leave a bruise of some sort. Not that it bothered me, bruises never really did.

That first punch was all it took to get the others stoked, and they rushed at me. Punches flew at me from all directions, some landed on my arms, chest, legs, face, none fazed me really, but when they landed on somewhere that had previously been hit… that's when it hurt. I think one of them realised this, and began punching in the same spot over and over.

I could feel the skin burning, like the first time I'd been beaten by my father. That wasn't exactly the type of memories I needed surfacing at this moment in time. I think I eventually groaned out in pain, because there was laughter. I was giving them the satisfaction of knowing I was hurt.

It continued like that, for I don't know how long. I think I'd blocked it out the best I could, yet small grunts of pain seeped through. I could try and stop it, but there were so many, so it hurt a lot more than my beatings at home. Suddenly the beatings stopped, I didn't hear anyone signal to stop or someone enter the alleyway.

I found out what was happening when I was pressed harder against the wall, this time by my neck. I was unable to breathe, and I tried as hard as I could to suck in vital oxygen, but it was to no avail.

"I _hate _people like you," the guy seethed, pushing harder against my throat, "you think you're the best, getting a scholarship. Hah!" Again he pushed and I grunted. "_My _girlfriend asked _you _out! And now you'll pay…" My eyes remained unfazed, and I took this all in my stride. If I was going to die of suffocation, then I'd die. Not like there was anything I could do about it. I could feel myself blacking out, slowly, my vision blurring at the edges.

That was when I felt the hand release itself, well more like it jerked away. I slid down the wall. Gasping for the precious air that I'd been deprived of. Honestly, I'd never again take oxygen for granted. I heard a small screech, then the scuttling of feet.

I suppose someone had interfered, and whoever they were I would be eternally grateful. Eternally. I couldn't open my eyes though, I felt weak and sick… and at this moment sleep seemed like the best thing in the world.

"Woah, don't close your eyes!" Came the voice, and to me it was like some sort of God's… if I believed in Gods that is. I felt a soft hand tap itself against my cheek, and I slowly opened my eyes.

Focusing I saw _the _vision of a hero. It was him… the cute ass guy, the guy from the bakery. What were the chances that _he'd _come to my rescue? Amazing how the hand of fate plays a card, delivering a saviour straight to me… Oh wait was he talking?

"Are you ok?" He asked, and despite the numerous sarcastic comments that sprung to mind I couldn't find my voice to say them to him, all I could do was nod. What an idiot, I couldn't speak. How pathetic must I have seemed.

He helped me to my feet, and I lent on him for support. I felt my eyes getting heavy again, and my body weaker, I knew I would black out. I swayed a little, and my gaze landed on his rear. My last thought in consciousness was… 'Damn that is one _fine _ass.' Then, I was unconscious.

~*~*~*~

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it really is just a progression. At last Kai has finally said something to Rei… I'm too evil to our black haired bishie though, ne? Maybe I should lay off him for a while…

Nah!

Please review, and then chapter six will magically appear. Hey, can't you just _wait _for what's gonna happen next? Oh the suspense, tee-hee ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I was thinking of splitting this into two chapters, but seeing as I've owed this chapter for a while I scrapped that idea and made this chappie extra long (I've broken my three-page average! Woo-hoo), also adding in a few more situations. Oh, and two of the esteemed haxx0r corp members, keep an eye out for a lil something . The rest of you enjoy, but don't expect the next chapter too soon, I have exams in around a week or so… sighs where does the time go? 

* * *

I woke up, very disorientated. I had no idea where I was, but what I did know was that it wasn't home. My immediate thought was that Japan had been a dream, and I was back in China, the pain on my body made that thought more real. Yet I couldn't be in China, this room looked neither like the one there nor the one I shared with Yuri. This one had a light airy feel, and smelt faintly like… vanilla. It was comforting. Besides this room was really clean, there was no way in hell this could be _any _room that I inhabited.

So the question was, where was I? I mean I couldn't be… no. I couldn't be in the 'cute ass' guy's house. He would have taken me to the hospital, or at least I think that's what he would have done. I could safely say, however, that this was _no _hospital. 

I rubbed my neck, which had a slight burning feel on it. It hurt, which is a first; I suppose I must have gotten soft over the last few weeks. I mean normally I wouldn't feel the pain, but I could distinctly feel small pinprick pains all over my body. 

I lifted my head at a shuffling sound at the door, and couple of curses and a 'bloody door' later and said entrance opened. If I had no self-control my jaw would have dropped, however I do and it didn't. Of course I had momentarily imagined 'cute ass' guy minus his shirt… well minus more than that, but shirtless was good. I must say… he has a hot body as well as that cute ass of his.

"You're awake," he stated, and I felt on the tip of my tongue a 'no shit Sherlock' reply, but I didn't say anything. I mean he _did _save my life, can't get all sarcastic with my saviour now can I? I just nodded at him. I think it's best that I didn't say anything for now, I mean who knows what I might say. "You ok?" Once again I nodded, and he raised a quizzical eyebrow, as though asking for a more elaborated answer.

He set down a glass of water. I looked at it as though it was poison, well this guy may be cute… but who knows. He could be some mad rapist! A sex fiend! Oh god, what if he was a Boris clone?! Argh, I'm so fucked if he is, literally.

"Take it," was all he said, "it'll make your throat feel better," I took it gratefully, pushing aside previous thoughts of him jumping me and making wild and frenzied love to me, not that I wouldn't mind it happening. He _did _have a cute ass, hot body, and intoxicating eyes after all.

"Thanks," I said to him, after chugging down mouthfuls of water. Hey I was thirsty… he did seem a little surprised at my talking. The rest of his face may not have shown it, but his eyes certainly did.

"So the little one can speak then," he chuckled, taking the empty glass away. I gave him my best glare, I'll show him little. I was the one who choked back sarcastic comments as a thanks, and then he gives me his own.

"Yes…" I muttered, I'm not going to answer back. I just realised there's something more important. Yuri. He doesn't know where I am, he'll be worried. Oh god, he'll have all of the police in Japan out looking for me! I opened my mouth to speak once more, but the cute ass guy beat me to it.

"If you need to use the phone, go ahead," he motioned to the right of the bed, and there in all its glory was a white cordless phone, "I'll get you something to eat…" With that he left, leaving me with the ringing machine. I picked it up and dialled the number, I'd learnt it off by heart, lets face it… it wasn't hard to remember a few numbers.

It rung a grand total of twice before a clicking sound was heard, and then the frenzied voice of Yuri rushed over.

"_Hello?! Rei?! Is that you? Where are you? What happened? Are you ok?!" _I held the phone a slight distance from my ear; Yuri could be loud when he wanted.

"Hi Yu-chan, yes it's me. I'm… I don't know where I am. I was attacked, I'm fine," I answered each of the questions in order. Silence floated across, then after three or four seconds more shouting came, although this time it was tear filled.

"_Attacked! Rei you baka, I told you to phone me! I'd have picked you up!" _I sighed, holding the phone once again some distance from my ear. The cute ass guy had come back in, holding a plate of toast.

"Yu-chan, it's no big deal," the cute ass guy looked at me sceptically, "just a few bruises. I'll find a way home, no problem."

"_No big deal?!" _Shouts come across the phone, and even cute ass guy who is standing a distance away from me winces. "_And how can you be ok?! You don't even know where you are!" _I smile, I can't help it. Yuri is so caring, he really does worry.

"Well if I was conscious when I came here, I'd know. I've only just woken up," Oh crap I just realised what I said… I braced myself for what was about to come. Cute ass guy was pouring some tea when…

"_What!" _A smashed cup and a yelp came from cute ass guy, and a mouthed a sorry in his direction, "_You were unconscious! What if you were raped?! Oh god!" _Cute ass guy smiled, picking up pieces of the broken tea cup.

"I really don't think so Yuri, look I'll be home in about an hour, see you," I said, hanging up quickly. I wasn't in the mood for any more of Yuri's worrying. 

"So…" Cute ass guy broke the silence that had followed after me hanging up. "Toast?" I nodded weakly, and took the plate from him when offered. I nibbled at the edges of the toast, lifting my gaze every now and then to look at him. We stayed in silence until I finished my toast, and the plate was placed on the bedside table.

He got up slowly, and rummaged through a pile of clothes, grabbing a shirt and a pair of trousers. He placed them next to me, and smiled.

"You can get changed into these, and then we'll go to the restaurant to cancel your cheque," he said, and left the room for me to get changed. That was another thing that had slipped my mind, the cheque. My hard earned money, which had been taken away. I was glad _someone _remembered about it. 

I hastily pulled on the borrowed clothing, noting that both shirt and trousers were slightly too large for me, I blushed slightly knowing that he must have stripped me to my boxers, and tended to my injuries. I touched my hand to my cheeks, feeling their heat, and left the bedroom.

The living room was just as neat as the bedroom. Light cream walls, wooden floor, and a sofa with blankets sprawled all over it. My guess was that he slept in the living room, while I had taken over his bed. Way to make myself feel bad.

"You know that's a cute look," the cute-ass guy said, coming out of what was seemingly the kitchen, and pulling on a coat. I looked down at myself; red top and black trousers, both slightly big, and I knew I had messy hair. Not what I'd call cute, but then again, what would I know? I nodded a little at him, just to acknowledge that I'd heard him, and shuffled my feet a little. I knew what I wanted to say; just it seemed a little random at this point. Then again, it wouldn't really matter, after today I'd probably never see or talk to him again.

"Thanks," he raised an eyebrow, and I felt a little flushed. He was putting on a coat now, black waist length, and he replied.

"Thanks for saying you're cute? Or for saving your life?" I reddened some more, and suddenly my feet became the most interesting things in the world. Hey, I hadn't noticed that scar there before… whoa, you learn something new everyday. 

"B-both," I say, and I just realised that whenever I've been talking to him I've only ever used single words. I don't count the phone call, I wasn't talking to him, I was talking to Yuri.

"Well you're welcome on both counts, so ready to go Rei?" I'm about to nod my answer, when I realise… he just said my name. When did he find out my name? I mean he couldn't have heard Yuri say it over the phone. He was out of the room when Yuri said my name. So how…

"Your name tag, it was on your shirt." He rummaged in his coat pocket and fished out the familiar white badge. He handed it to me, and sure enough there was my name scrawled across it, and in little text underneath, 'Happy to help.' "I'd give you back your clothes… but they're a little…" He trailed off, and I knew what he meant. Probably blood on it, or they were torn, ruined. Whatever they were, it didn't matter.

"It's ok," two words, maybe I can turn this into a full sentence. "I'll just have to buy some new clothes." I smiled, but he didn't return it. I suppose it was my water off a ducks back attitude to this whole thing. What can I say; it's just ordinary for me.

"Right then," he slipped into his shoes, grabbing some keys off a little table by the door, I spotted mine next to where he was standing, "let's go…" He opened the door, and I moved forward, slipping my own shoes on and following him out.

I didn't really pay attention while we were walking; I just noticed little things, like pictures on the wall, the carpet, and buttons in the lift. Before I knew it we were outside in some sort of car park… well not some sort of car park, it _was _a car park. I mindlessly wondered what car he had; he obviously drives, why else would we be here. We stopped, or more like I stopped and gawked at the vehicle. It was by no stretch of the imagination a car. It was a…

"This is my Harley," I nodded dumbly, looking at the beautiful paintwork on the side, flames and a phoenix, bright reds, yellows, and oranges… all on black. 

"It's a beaut, ne? Name's Suzaku, after a pet bird I had when I was little. Hence the whole phoenix thing." He put on his helmet, also black, and handed one to me. I stared at it for a while before pulling it on. Next thing I knew I was grasping onto him, and we sped off down the road. Of course with my arms wrapped around such a wonderful body was it any wonder my mind was screaming 'fuck him'? Nah didn't think so. 

I was too engrossed in shouting at my inner hentai to realise we'd stopped, and that a hand was being waved furiously in front of my face. Jeeze, sometimes I can be such a space case… It's unbelievable. I may be intelligent, but I'm a little… day-dreamy, and boy does cute-ass guy ever make the best daydreams.

"Thought you'd fainted on me again…" He said as I got off the bike. I took the helmet off and shook my head in the negative. I passed it to him before heading into the restaurant, it was open for lunch, and the only people there were the two fangirl waitresses. When I said fangirl… I meant fangirl.

"Rei-chan!" The smallest one squealed, latching herself onto me in a fierce hug. I gave a slight wince when she clutched too hard, and I think the elder noticed, because next thing I knew I'd been relieved of the little bundle.

"Hikari, leave the poor guy alone," I smiled gratefully at her, before brushing down the borrowed shirt. I could hear a little whine of 'he doesn't mind,' and almost felt bad for her. I mean she didn't know I'd been hurt…

"S'ok Jess, Don didn't notice," I told her, and the blonde nodded, ruffling her hikari's hair. The latter frowned, fixing her hair hurriedly, before actually realising I was here.

"What you doing here Rei?" She asked, twirling a single strand of curl around her finger. "You aren't s'pposed to be in work 'till tomorrow… right?" I nodded a little.

"Yeah… I need to speak to Elsy… she around?" Donya nodded, and pointed out back. Where else would I find the fearless leader except in her office? I smiled and uttered a 'thanks' as I passed by her, heading towards Elsy's office. I didn't need to go all the way, however, as I met her in the corridor… no doubt going to check on the waitresses. She seemed surprised to see me.

"What you doing here?" I sighed a little, and told her the whole story. Being attacked, my cheque being stolen, and the guy saving me. She just nodded sympathetically, completely understanding my predicament. She however had only one thing to say about it really.

"You're lucky we give cheques here, ne?" I couldn't help but laugh. She gestured toward her office, and in a few minutes I'd had a new one written, and she'd promised to cancel the other immediately. Like she said, I really was lucky.

While she stayed in her office, to sort out the cheque, I left. I walked back to the main part, where I found both Jess and Donya whispering and giggling, leaned up against the bar. Now not that I was worried, but whenever those two did that it either meant cute guy, or cute gay guy. 

"Who?" Was all I said, and they immediately shut up. Neither of them wanted to talk, and a pang in my stomach told me I already knew. Donya left to wait on a table, while I remained with Jess.

"Well Rei… we both knew, _you know. _But man oh man, what a catch," the blonde haired psycho-yami said, whilst winking at me. I blushed what must have been a very deep red, before uttering a quick goodbye, and then I hurried out.

I breathed in deeply when I got outside, and the cute-ass guy looked at me a little strangely. I smiled at him, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Everything sorted?" He asked.

"Yeah, thankfully," I replied, and I followed his gaze over my shoulder and in through the window, only to come eye to eye with three giggling girls… once they noticed I was looking two looked away, whilst one waved timidly, only to be pulled by her elder to face away from me. Those three really were comical.

The cute-ass guy raised an eyebrow, and re-handed me the helmet before telling me to, once more, get onto the bike. When I was securely on, with my arms wrapped around him, he questioned where I lived. I told him the Bakuten apartment complex, and he nodded.

"I know a good coffee place on the way… wanna stop off there first?" I couldn't believe it; he was asking to spend more time with me. An almost complete stranger (and a drop dead gorgeous one at that) wanted to spend more time with me. 

"S-sure…" I dropped the 'I'd love too', didn't want to sound too desperate to stay in his company now, did I? 

So we were off again, and we sped down the familiar streets that I passed as I walked home from work, nearly every day. With the sheer speed of Suzaku, the scenery and people became mere blurs, and I could feel my hair whipping at my back.

I couldn't quite think what coffee shop he meant, as there were a few decent ones between the restaurant and my home. Then again I really didn't care, so long as I got to spend a little more time with him… maybe I'd even learn his name.

We slowed down as we approached Ayers, one of the nicest places I'd ever had coffee before. He turned off into the car park, and stopped the bike. This time I needed no frantically waved hand to will me off the bike, this time I actually got off on my own accord. 

Upon entering the shop, cute-ass guy led me to one of the more secluded tables, and almost instantly after looking over a list of drinks, a cute waiter was at our service. 

"What'll it be?" He asked, taking out a notepad and paper, and smiled cheerfully.

"Just a water please, Jan," said my hot companion. The blonde looked at me, cheesy smile still plastered across his face.

"Err, tea please ," I told him and he gracefully wrote it down, then left, throwing a quick 'it'll be with you in a jiff.' I then noted that within a few minutes of sitting in a small café I knew the name of one waiter, yet still I did not know the cute-ass guy's name. Weird, no?

"So… what was all that about yesterday?" He asked, as he trailed a finger along the table's edge. I knew, of course, he was referring to the little incident. I just shrugged.

"My hate club from school basically," was all I said on the matter. He looked surprised, like he can't believe someone like me could have a hate club. Well you better believe it buster, it happens to the best of us.

We lapsed into silence once more, the conversation dead. I was thankful when I noticed a ginger-blonde haired girl heading over with our order. She looked… angry. Though I can't think why. That Jan bloke was at the counter with a pretty green haired boy, and both looked a little worried.

"One tea," came a sickeningly disturbing voice, and my tea was placed in front of me. I muttered quick thanks, and looked over at the cute-ass guy. He looked kinda worried as well… "Kai…" she glared at the cute-ass guy, now known as Kai. Nice name…

"E-Emily," he stuttered, and I didn't think he was one to. That worried me. I took a sip of my tea, never taking my eyes off the two.

"One water," she said, and the next thing I knew the contents of the glass had been dumped on his head, and the container slammed onto the table. She then stormed off, gasps from the other customers as she passed them. I was shocked, truly. Then again a wet Kai was a cute look…

I grabbed a few tissue-things from the dispenser, and leant across the table, wiping his face. Of course I knew he could handle it by himself, but still…

"You ok?" I asked, and he nodded slightly. I sat back down in my chair once I was satisfied the majority of the water had been wiped away. He thanked me quickly, visibly embarrassed about that happening to him. I didn't even need to ask him to explain, I must have given him some kind of look to trigger and answer to the un-asked question.

"She asked me out the other day, I turned her down," I opened my mouth in an 'o' shape, now understanding the girls anger. I pushed my tea away, realising how awkward it must have been to run into her here.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked him, and he looked at me, almost perplexed at how I could have known. All I can say is I'm pretty good at analysing situations… His answer? He left some money on the table, grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out. 

We stopped just outside the shop, and I realised it was times like these that you were best left alone. I mean, we'd probably stay in silence so it would be all awkward… not how I wanted to spend the rest of the journey to my home.

"How about I walk home… it's only up the road, so I'll be fine," I helpfully suggested, Kai seemed to ponder it for a moment, before nodding. I smiled at him, and opened my mouth to say some more, but he beat me to it.

"That really wasn't the way I wanted you to find out my name…" He mumbled, and I thought it was incredibly cute that he was embarrassed… really cute. 

"It's fine, now we know each other's name, it's much easier than calling you cu-"I stopped mid-word, realising what I was about to say. Jeebus, how stupid could I be, almost saying _that_ out loud. I shook my head.

"How about a proper introduction, before we part ways?" He asked, and I though that was a pretty good idea. I held out my hand to shake his, and he gratefully accepted.

"Kon Rei."

"Hiwatari Kai."

"It was a pleasure Hiwatari-san," I said, noting to be semi-formal with him. 

"Just Kai please, and the pleasure was all mine," we smiled and said our mutual goodbyes, and waved to each other as he passed on his bike. I hoped I'd see him again, only next time under better circumstances. As I turned to head home I came face to face with a person who I did not want to see alone… Tall, menacing and fuming were not a good combination…

"What the hell were you doing with Kai?!"

* * *

Ende. Longer, yet still kinda short. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter, although it was killing me trying to squeeze it in between revision, work and stuff. So be glad it's here, and leave me a review, please?


	7. Chapter 7

I've updated quicker than expected! Surprised?! I am, I'm supposed to be revising! But be glad, next update might not be for a while due to the exams. Enjoy this while you can! It's not very long, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

* * *

Boris may have been quite laid back in his attitude to life, but I knew when he was generally pissed off. This was one of those times, and it scared the hell out of me. He looked ready to kill, and I was in the warpath.

"W-what?" I asked, and I backed up a little, trying to put a little distance between the scary boyfriend of my roommate and myself.

"I said, what the hell were you doing with Kai?!" I looked completely baffled, how the hell did he know the name of well, the cute-ass guy? Either this town was very close, or it really was a small world. I felt like bursting out singing, 'it's a small world after all,' but against my better judgement I kept my big mouth shut.

"He saved my life, as it were Boris…" Now it was his turn to look baffled. Was it really so unbelievable that Kai had been nice to me? A snort came from the lavender haired caretaker.

"I'll have to thank him, but for now we need to get you home. Yuri is going mad with worry," I immediately felt guilty. Yuri had told me to phone him from work, and this whole thing could have been avoided if I'd just listened to him. Then again I'd never have talked to Kai, and that would have been a shame.

"So how do you know him?" I asked, trying to make small talk as we walked toward the Bakuten apartments.

"We…errr, we went out for a few months a couple of years back," I stopped in my tracks. Fucking hell, this wasn't a small world. It was microscopic!

"Seriously?!" I couldn't help it from slipping out. I was kinda shocked, not only did I just find out that Kai was gay but he'd gone out with Boris.

"Dead serious. Nothing much happened though. Furthest we went was kissing, too goddamn interested in his schoolwork," Boris sighed, running a hand through his hair. A couple of years back… that would have meant they'd have been in college. Kai being interested in his schoolwork more than a relationship reminded me of myself. I guess that's why I accepted it. Still… it was unbelievable.

"So what were you doing here?" I asked, as I tugged a little at the red top.

"I- well it's none of your business," he snapped, and I immediately knew I was trespassing on private land. Shutting up would be the best course of action, no use getting myself killed after being dealt another chance at life. Ok, maybe I'm being a little over dramatic, but I _could_ have died if Kai hadn't shown up.

We carried on walking, this time in silence. I seemed to be doing a lot of that, walking in silence. Perhaps it was because I kept killing the conversations, I seemed to have a knack for that. I suppose whilst wandering through the desolate corridors of my mind I didn't realise that we'd reached the entrance lobby. That was when it hit me…

My key was still in my trouser pocket, in Kai's apartment… that I forgot to catch the name of. How much of an idiot was I? For now though I'd have to make do, I could always get another copy.

Both Boris and I stayed in silence as we trudged up the stairs, and while we walked to the apartment. The closer I got to my home, the more nervous I became. There would be one of two things Yuri would do to me when I stepped through the door.

1) Hug me tightly, and scold me about being a baka

2) Kill me…

Needless to say the second option wasn't preferable. I opened the door, luckily it was unlocked, and cautiously stepped in. I caught my breath before uttering a quick 'tadaima'… bad idea.

Next thing I knew I was flat on my back, Yuri sprawled on top of me, tears in his eyes. Pang… there was some more guilt.

"R-Rei you baka!" He was shuddering now, arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and I ignored the pain knowing that Yuri needed to hug me. To know I was back. We stayed like that, Yuri silently crying slumped on me, and myself holding back my own tears at being back where I was loved. If ever a thought scared me, it was that I'd never set foot here again.

"You're lucky Boris was around," Yuri told me tearfully, "he was the one who suggested we waited until lunch time today to phone the police… I would have had every single officer in Asia out looking for you!"

As exaggerated as it was, that was a reassuring thought. God knows if this had happened to me in China then I'd have been left to die. It was glad to know I was thought of, even if Yuri was too melodramatic for his own good.

Time flew for the rest of the day, mostly taken up by Yuri checking over my wounds. He made 'tuts' every now and again when he realised they didn't need any tending to, seeing as my saviour had done such a great job of it.

The next thing I knew Saturday had gone, and I was lounged on my bed on Sunday morning.

No one was around when I got up; all that greeted me was a hurriedly scrawled note on the fridge.

_Rei,_

_Gone out for the day with Boris. Don't wait up._

_Yuri_

Wasn't all that surprising really. Yuri had been on edge since Friday, when I hadn't returned home. Heck he must have sat by the phone for the whole of the time I was gone. He needed a day out, and Boris was the one who could give him a good time…

I decided that since my weekend had managed to slip away from me that I should make the most of Sunday. With that thought in mind I got ready at warp speed, putting on a pair of jeans and a plain black top.

First order of the day was food; I was starved and needed to eat. Anything would do, so long as it _was _edible. I didn't actually feel like eating in, so I grabbed some money and decided to head out.

The second I was stood in the entrance lobby I was greeted with a familiar face, well two familiar faces. Megs, who worked in reception, and Claire, her friend who often visited the apartments.

"Morning Megs, Claire," I greeted, and I walked over to them, I wasn't about to be ignorant and bypass them. What type of a person would I be? Then again, judging by the looks in their eyes (which closely resembled that of a certain trio that I had visited yesterday) I almost wished I had left immediately.

"Morning R-e-i," Meg said, in a singsong voice, Claire giggled. "Someone dropped off some stuff for you this morning," she told me, and went off into the back room to fetch whatever this something _was_.

She returned, adorned with a plain white bag. She handed it to me, and I took it quickly. I seriously wondered who had left this for me; I'd never had any packages or whatnot. I peered into the bag, and what greeted me was surprising.

A plain white shirt, black trousers… and my key.

Kai had been here.

Shit.

"He's gorgeous Rei!" Claire said, after she'd quite finished giggling her head off. "Who is he?" She asked, and I blushed, not really knowing how to answer. I couldn't exactly tell them that he'd saved my life and looked after me, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Just a friend," I answered, suddenly not wanting to leave anymore. I mean surly there'd be something to do in the apartment; hey I could always watch a movie.

"Right," Meg uttered sceptically, and tapped her fingers on the desk, "anyway as cute as he _may _have been, I still think Yuri and Boris are hotter…"

Both girls giggled, and I groaned. Why was it that I managed to move to the place filled with fangirls, whom I just happened to befriend?

"Anyway," the blonde-haired receptionist continued, "does this _friendship _have benefits?" I almost choked. Trust her to read into it too much, I wouldn't be surprised if it was spread around the whole hotel by the end of the day.

"Err…" I stuttered, clutching the bag in my hand, and backed off a little, "I have to go back to my room, see you later!"

God only knows why I didn't tell her the truth! I mean it's not like I had anything to hide! Maybe my embarrassment made me hurry back to the apartment; I wasn't really up for going out anymore.

So, I'd confined myself to the apartment for the rest of the day. Great. Now what to do…

I could always look through the bag. Examine the stuff more closely… you know smell them. No I'm not crazy, if Kai brought them maybe they smell like his room. Scents have a habit of lingering you know.

Yes I think I'll do that. I emptied it onto the table, successfully knocking a pizza box off it.

As seen with the quick glance earlier there was a white shirt, black trousers, my key, and a note. The shirt and trousers were new… he'd bought them, he must have. But why? I didn't do anything… maybe he felt pity? Who knows?!

I unfolded the note carefully, quickly skimming over the very neat handwriting.

_Rei,_

_Got home and remembered you'd left your key in your trousers. Thought I'd return it, so you wouldn't panic._

_Bought you a new shirt and trousers to save you the hassle, don't want you eating into your profits because of an unfortunate incident._

_No need to thank me, just make sure you're at Ayers at 10 on Saturday. See you then._

_Kai._

A-Ayers… Saturday! He wanted to see me _again_, was it going to be- dare I say it- a date?! All I knew was that tonight I was going to fall asleep a very happy guy.

* * *

That's it. Sorry for the shortness, I was coming to a block and didn't want to churn out crap. I might manage to write chapter 8 in whitsun, depending on how much time I have. Review


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. I hope you'll be please with the amount in this chapter, as I've slaved over it for a few days. People have suffered because of my bad mood due to lack of sleep, albeit a few _other _factors came into play too. Eurgh, I sound like I'm still in my history exam. _On the one hand, blah blah blah. On the other hand, blah blah blah. _Thank God I don't have any more exams left.

I celebrated my birthday in the middle of the exams, so it put even more of a delay on this chapter. Still, people need a mention, as usual, for putting up with me.

Shini, my wonderful, wonderful Yami. She has borne the brunt of my messed up mood these last few days. She has also, despite my bad attitude, beta-ed as usual. She deserves so many thanks, you wouldn't believe.

Elsalhir, for helping me come to a few decisions over this. A little… moment in a scene was going to be cut. Then with help, decided to leave it be.

Mirai Shinranui! My 100th reviewer! I owe you for your honesty, and I hope that this chapter has improved on some of the mistakes that are evident in previous chapters. I'll try and talk to you on msn soon, and if I don't catch you, then I'll send you an e-mail.

That's it I suppose, so enjoy the new chapter.

05/07/04: **Edit! **After talking through some stuff with Mirai Shinranui, I re-posted this chapter. Hope it's a little better now.

* * *

I hated Monday mornings, they were always sluggish, and I never could find the energy to drag myself out of bed. More so this morning, as the bumps and bruises suffered on the weekend were now _very _sore indeed. How is it that it takes a couple of days to actually feel the pain?

I had to force myself to brush through the mass of tangles, otherwise known as my hair, and after fighting a loosing battle, sighed in defeat and pulled it into a ponytail. God knows, I wasn't in the mood to wrap it.

Without really paying attention, I grabbed some clothes, only noting that they didn't clash, and shoved them on, and with a tired yawn, walked into the living room.

I was greeted with the glorious smell of bacon and eggs as I slumped down onto the sofa, picking up the remote, and switching the TV on. I distantly noted that I'd stopped on some form of anime, and leant back, relishing in the comfort of the seat.

"That's a new look," Yuuri chimed, placing a plate onto my lap. I nodded tiredly, and gratefully took it, tucking into the delicious sandwich that Yuuri had prepared.

I, for the life of me, couldn't place exactly what had happened yesterday. Well maybe in bits and pieces, but not as a whole.

"Boris said that… that Kai was the one who saved you." I looked up at him, and he took a quick gulp of juice. I just nodded a little and took another bite of the sandwich. I remembered the note from Kai, and the clothes. How could I have forgotten?!

"I- Did you know… that Boris and Kai went out?" Yuuri asked, and I nodded again. That seems to be all that I can manage lately, I think my mind is too exhausted to comprehend speaking.

"Yeah, Kai was the one who introduced us." I almost choked on my drink. My tired mind finally grasped the concept of speaking.

"He did?!" So Boris and Kai had gone out, the relationship had fallen apart, and Kai then introduced the two of them? I was seriously beginning to think this world was more tightly linked that I'd first believed. I switched the TV off. This was slightly more interesting than the programme that was on anyway.

"Yeah. My family were pretty close to Kai's, so we grew up together," he said, picking up the empty plates. I followed him into the kitchen with the glasses in my hand, and placed them into the sink.

"He was… nice," I admitted, some strands of hair falling into my eyes.

"He is. Although Boris doesn't trust him, I think their relationship kinda… I dunno, hurt him, I suppose." I nodded in understanding. "Boris isn't one to forget things like that too quickly. Although he _is _happy that Kai introduced us." Yuuri winked, and I blushed a little.

Yuuri tugged at my jumper.

"This is nice, not your usual style… who bought it?" I smiled at him, realising just what I'd put on. It was the jumper Mao had bought me the last day I was in China. It wasn't anything special, but it was nice. Plain and black, Mao had always said that I should wear more black.

"It was from a friend of mine in China, a going away present." We smiled at each other, and then Yuuri dramatically linked arms with me.

"So then, shall we be off to the College of Dooooooom!" We both laughed as we left the apartment, of course Yuuri locked it before we continued down the hall.

It didn't take long to get to the college; in all honesty, it wasn't that far from the apartment. We ended up talking a little about our pasts during the walk there.

Yuuri had grown up in close knit with Kai and his family, so they knew each other pretty well. Kai was, and still is to Yuuri's knowledge, a genius, and my silly red-headed friend joked that at least I might be able to uphold a decent conversation with him. I think I bopped him playfully on the head for that comment.

I told him about my friends, school, and how I'd spent a lot of time in the library. I'd cautiously left out any hints at what my father did to me, and I didn't mention my mother at all. I guess, even though we were friends, I wasn't quite ready to tell him everything yet.

Yuuri has never seen my scars; my father was clever in that way. He always made sure that wherever he left a mark it could be covered by an item of clothing. My back was an intricate pattern of scars, and there were a few on my feet. So he really didn't have anything to question on about the gaps in my past.

Upon arrival in the school, we went our separate ways. I headed to my science lesson, and Yuuri (who had first lesson off) to the store cupboard. I don't even want to think what 'they' would be getting up to in there, all I hoped was that no one heard them.

Unfortunately, most of my hate club were in the same science class as me. So as soon as I sat down the jeering began.

"Hullo G-ei," the 'leader' said, and the others laughed. They seemed to believe it to be some wonderful joke, I just thought that they were morons for finding something like that funny.

"You're lucky that guy came to save your ass Friday, you would have been so dead," he informed me. His 'goons' gave out some dumb laugh, and they repeated equally as dumb, 'Yeah, so dead.'

I didn't have to listen to them much after the teacher came in, he was enough to make anyone shut up. Although even he couldn't stop them from tormenting me in other ways.

Halfway through the experiment, they nudged me in my back. I, of course, being the epitome of grace, lurched forward and knocked the beaker of boiling water over. Some of the water landed on my hand, and I gave out a painful hiss. The beaker itself rolled off the table and smashed.

The whole class went silent after that.

I think most of them knew it wasn't an accident, well not after that little group burst out into laughter. The teacher didn't seem to find it amusing either, and sent the whole group out of the class.

At the time I had my hand shoved under freezing cold water, which believe me is verypainful. I knew that I was going to get the blame off them for their sending out, and I wouldn't put it past them to _actually _kill me this time.

I kept myself close to Max in the next few lessons, not wanting to be alone when the 'gang' decided to come and trouble me. Although it wasn't until lunchtime when they actually did, and I'd decided to stay in school because I was too afraid to leave the grounds by myself.

I sat at a table with Takao, Max and Yuuri when they came in. I think Yuuri was the only one who noticed my worried face; Takao was too busy stuffing his gob full of food, and Max was laughing.

"Heroni! Ogah ear!" Roughly translated as; 'Hiromi! Over here.' I buried my face in my hands as she walked over. Takao had, unknowingly, caught some unwanted attention. At the feel of a hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head out of my hands.

"Hm?"

"You ok?" Yuuri asked, his tone worried. I nodded slightly, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, just peachy," I told him, using my fork to flick whatever crap I'd picked for lunch. I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore.

Hiromi took a seat next to Takao, swinging her bag under the table. She looked at the blue haired boy in disgust as he shovelled large amounts of food into his mouth. She sighed and turned to Max.

"You seen the new teacher?" Max shook his head, indicating 'no'. Hiromi let out a dreamy breath, and stars danced across her eyes. Takao paused in his gobbling, and laughed.

"Oooh, he's so cute. He's sooo sexy. I just want him to jump me and fuck me senseless!" Takao put on his best girly voice for that, and laughed again. He stopped however when Hiromi whacked him across his head.

"That is sooo not funny Takao!" She squealed, crossing her arms and huffing. We all laughed, mine more of a chuckle. Nobody was laughing when 'they' came over though, especially not Takao. If anything, Takao hated them the most next to me. I never found out why though.

"What do you want Arisugawa?" Takao growled, pushing his plate away. I knew what he wanted, it was pretty obvious from the way he was glaring at me.

"Me and the cat have some unfinished business, so stay out of it Kinomiya," I subconsciously leant back in my chair, trying to put some more distance between us.

"What if I don't, you gonna hit me Arisugawa?" As much as I believed Takao disliked me, he hated him more. So any way to get on his nerves was good enough for Takao.

"You're not worth my time Kinomiya." He leant across the table and grabbed me by the collar. Most of the hall was watching the commotion, and it was a wonder that a teacher hadn't broken it up by now.

"You're so dead Kon." He breathed in my face, and let me go, landing a punch where his breath had been previously. I flew backwards, smacking into a chair on my descent. Max was at my side in seconds, relaying questions that I didn't pay attention to.

"That's it you bastard!" Yuuri yelled, before launching himself onto the teen, sending them toppling to the ground.

They scuffled, Yuuri landed a few good punches, and Arisugawa failed to block them. My red-haired roommate continued to beat him down, until Boris appeared from nowhere, managing to restrain him.

"Yuuri stop it," Boris managed to say, struggling to hold back my furious friend.

"Oh let me at him, I will so fucking kill the bastard!" Yuuri tried once more to get to the beaten teen, but Boris kept a firm grip. Takao took the chance to speak up.

"So help me god Kuznetsov, if you don't let him go,_ I'll _punch him." Takao glared at the bleeding Arisugawa, and I felt a sense of happiness that all these people were standing up for me. Even the ones who disliked me.

A few teachers headed over to the group, and glanced at Boris holding back Yuuri, myself bleeding from my nose, and Arisugawa bleeding from a few cuts.

"Alright Ivanov, Arisugawa, my classroom now," one of the teachers said, he glanced at Max and me, "Mizuhara take Kon to the nurse's room and get him cleaned up. Everyone else, back to what you were doing."

I watched Yuuri walk away, and he flashed me a quick grin over his shoulder. I smiled back as Max dragged me toward the nurse's room.

"Are you ok Rei-san?" He asked, and I distantly noted that Takao was following behind us.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded.

"I swear, one day I'm going to ram Arisugawa's head down a toilet, or something like that," Takao said, and I laughed. He may not mean to, but sometimes Takao lightens the mood. Normally by saying something stupid, but all the same, it makes me feel a little better.

"I doubt you'll get the chance," Max said, chucking an arm around the blue haired teen's shoulders. I looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Arisugawa is the headmaster's nephew, and he has no patience with him. He was on his last warning… so no doubt he'll be sent back to Okinawa." I felt my mood lift with the last few words. Back to Okinawa. That meant he wouldn't be able to bully me, and his little group would fall apart with no leader.

Maybe this whole thing was predestined to happen, so it would turn out for the better in the long run. Meh, who knows?

It didn't take all that long to get me cleaned up, the nurse fussed around me, muttering about 'kids today'. By the time we got to our form room, it was near the end of lunch. Yuuri was surrounded by a hoard of girls, whom he was telling what happened. Of course exaggerating for that little extra attention.

"…and then just as he was about to hit me with his plate… Oh hi Rei-chan!" See what I meant about exaggerating? I joined him, and some of the girls flocked around me.

"Did it hurt Kon-san?!"

"Are you ok?!"

"Would you like to go out after school?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. I thought Mao was bad, but at least she backed off a little when I needed my space.

"It hurt a bit, I'm fine, and I'm sorry but I have plans," I told each of the girls in turn. They looked slightly dejected as they left, and soon the whole crowd that had been surrounding Yuuri dispersed.

"Was he the one who…" I nodded, already knowing Yuuri's question. My red-haired friend scowled, but stopped as I gave him a long hug.

"Thank you Yuuri-chan…" That was how we sat for a few minutes, just simply hugging. It's a small gesture, but very meaningful, for a hug can mean a many number of things.

I was lucky with my next lesson, for no one who had been involved in the scuffle during lunch was in this class. I guess I was lucky in the fact it was Music, too. Seeing as it is, in a way, an outlet, whether you play or listen.

When I arrived, there was no teacher. Which was strange, as he was normally around before any of the students started to appear. Dismissing the thought to the back of my head, I got out my guitar, and started to check it was in tune.

A pretty red-haired girl, who I was quite good friends with, came over and sat next to me on the table, her legs dangled over the edge and she started to swing them.

"Hey Rei-kun," she greeted, and simply watched me tune the guitar. This was normally how we spent the first few minutes of every lesson. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what, 'Yuki-san?"

"That the new music teacher starts today?" Miyuki said, swinging her legs a few more times. I remembered what Hiromi had said at lunch about the new teacher, it hadn't actually clicked that it would be the music one.

"I'd heard something, yeah," I told her, as I finished tuning the guitar. She nodded.

"Mm, he's cute." She tucked some of her red hair behind one ear. "Rei-kun?"

"Yes 'Yuki-san?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Can you play that song? The really sad one, the one by those English singers?" I laughed, knowing the one she meant. It was the one she'd caught me practicing the other day in the form room. It was by one of Yuuri's favourite bands, and I'd said I'd learn it for him.

"'Course I can, and its called 'Starcrossed' 'Yuki-san." She blushed the same colour as her hair, and I chuckled a little. "Don't expect me to sing it though, just play to the end of the first chorus, 'kay?" She nodded, and I began. She hummed along a little when I got to the chorus.

When I'd stopped, she wasn't the only one clapping. I looked up, and over to the door. I was baffled by who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Very nice." He walked to the front, taking a seat. He turned and addressed the class. I was still too stunned to do anything but stare. "Think you've guessed by now, but, I'm your new music teacher." He smiled, and winked in my general direction.

"Hiwatari Kai." Ok… stunned-ness is gone, now I'm getting slightly angry. Why the hell didn't he say… what am I going to do? I picked up my guitar and started strumming 'Starcrossed' again.

That's how I spent the lesson, playing 'Starcrossed' laced with anger, and hammering my poor head with thousands of questions. I was not amused; this was not supposed to happen at all. Kai was not meant to be my teacher! He was supposed to be a very hot stranger, who just happened to ask me out.__

"I think that's about it for this lesson, so why not leave a little early?" Oh goodie, did he just have to be so perfect? Letting us all leave early. Damn him, and his stupid plan to get everyone to like him. Well not me, I wouldn't let- wait, did he just say something?

"Mind elsewhere Kon?" I stared at him; I think I missed something here.

"What I said was, could you remain behind after class for a while please, so I can have a word." I looked at him. Remain behind? Oh god, no, no, no! I can't do that! I will not be in a room with him alone, not after this. Help!

"S-sure," I say with a smile. Oh, why did I just say that? I'm such a baka, why can't the floor just open up and swallow me whole. I tap my foot on it. Nope, not looking like it's going to swallow me anytime soon.

"Great. Alright, the rest of you can leave then." A few small cheers erupted at being let out early. I don't think many, if any, teachers let their class leave early. Suddenly it was just him and little old me, alone. In a classroom, alone.

"So…" He said, moving to sit next to me.

"Y-you're my teacher?!" I erupted, acting a little too shocked. He looked at me and smiled.

"It would seem that way, yes." I gave him a glare, or the closest thing I could conjure to one.

"We can't do this then!"

"What do you mean Rei?" He genuinely looked like he didn't know what I mean. I wasn't falling for it.

"You know exactly what I mean _sensei_." He winced at my tone on 'sensei'. "We can't go out… it's- it's a…" I paused. Exactly what was it?

"What is it?" I think I'll just say the first thing I can think of. What was that thing from that programme? What was it called? "Rei?"

"Violation of ethics!" I shouted, taking him by surprise. "We can't do this, it's a violation of ethics!"

"So?"

"So! I don't fancy having my scholarship revoked, thank you very much," I told him with as much venom as I could muster.

"You won't Rei, I promise." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and to my surprise, I didn't pull away. I leant into it.

"We shouldn't," I whispered, leaning on him. He wrapped his arms around me a little.

"You're right, we shouldn't." I felt tears in my eyes; I can't believe how much I wanted to be with him. I didn't know him!

"Then we can't," I said helplessly. This was coming to an end before it even began. I-I couldn't believe this.

"I said we shouldn't. Not we can't…"

"Are you suggesting-" He nodded, releasing me.

"Why not? I mean, I want to. Don't you?" I whipped around to face him.

"Of course I do!" I reply, perhaps a little too eagerly. He laughed, and in return I turned a similar shade to Miyuki's hair.

"That's good then. It may be, as you say, _a violation of ethics_. Yet I'm willing to forget that, if you are?" I nodded.

"I-Why?" I couldn't help but let the question slip out. I really am and idiot, asking such a stupid question.

"What do you mean why?" I sighed, running my fingers through the ends of my hair.

"What I mean is, why me? Why not someone else? What's so special about me, that you'd… take a gamble." I felt arms snake around me, and pull me close. Why is it that after only knowing him (speaking wise) for a couple of days… this felt so… so right?

"You're… a puzzle," I tensed. Is that why? I'm just something to solve, he feels nothing? "I didn't mean it like that silly…"

"E-explain then."

"I feel like… I'm drawn to you. In every single way. There's something about you that intrigues me, yet exactly what… I'm not sure. I want to know you, be with you." He paused, and I felt him messing with my hair. "I can't stop thinking about you, so please… just be with me…"

I feel tears stinging the edge of my eyes. He felt so much; he just asked… this couldn't be a dream. At least I hoped it wasn't. I think I'd die if it was.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Which I don't. I honestly can't say anything nearly as meaningful or heartfelt as what he just said.

"Then don't say a thing." And before I know it, his lips have touched mine. Just briefly, a matter of seconds in fact, a minimal brushing. Yet somehow it's sweet and not demanding… just small.

"I…" He kissed my forehead, and released me, leaving me slightly baffled and blushing. "I should go, Yuuri will be wondering where I am…"

"Of course," he said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which believe me, nothing in my life is obvious anymore.

Just as I'm about to leave, after grabbing all my belongings, I turn at the doorway.

"Kai?"

"Yes Rei?" I blush.

"Thank you, for everything…" He looked at me for a second, his red eyes running all over me.

"It's nothing. Now go, before Yuuri has my head on a platter." I chuckled a little, and left him with my last words.

"See you Saturday, then?" He smiled.

"Of course you will." I waved, and left the room, walking down the corridors with a sense of euphoria. This day got better and better, despite some of the pains laced in-between. A possibility of Arisugawa getting sent back to Okinawa, everything with Kai being alright.

"Rei!" I turned around sharply, only to brace myself for extra weight. Yuuri had a knack for glomping me suddenly, I was lucky not to fall flat on my back.

"Hey Yuuri-chan," I said, and notice Boris following behind, looking slightly flushed. I do not want to know what they've been up to.

"Where have you been?! I was looking for you, then Miyuki-san said you were in the music department, so I headed over here," Yuuri cut off from his rambling, and poked my cheeks. "Are you blushing?!" I was? Oh no.

"No! I-I'm not!" I tried to argue. Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

"You so are Rei-chan, what's up?!" He released me, and caught my arm in his own, proceeding to drag me down the corridor.

"Just…" I look around quickly, and see Boris. He narrows his eyes and sighs.

"Fine, fine." He turns to head down another corridor. "I'll catch you later Yuu-chan, Rei." We both wave our free arms. Then, I take a breath and tell him everything.

That is to say, when I first saw Kai, to him appearing now and again. Being saved, spending the night, and- what just happened in the classroom. All the while Yuuri remained silent, listening. Yet when I finished, even he was surprised.

"He said that?!" I nodded at him. "Oh my god Rei, the man is hooked!"

"What do you mean, hooked?!"

"Boris made _all _the moves in their relationship, from the asking out to the first kiss." He took a breath and continued. "For Kai to even brush lips with you like that has its own significance." I smile… Kai really cares for me.

"So when are you going to fuck?" I felt my eyes grow wide, and I spluttered.

"Wh-What?!" I can't believe he just said that. I cannot believe it.

"Oh come on Rei. You're completely ga-ga over each other. Hmm." He pressed his finger to his chin, seemingly thinking. "I'll give it… a week!"

"Yuuri!" I said, in my best warning tone. "It's not like that at all."

"I know." He smiled, and we were nearing the apartment. "Kai… is a hard person to gain trust from, and even harder to gain love from. You have something special happening here, don't mess it up… alright?"

I nodded, unable to comprehend everything Yuuri just said. There must be a lot more to Kai than meets the eye, that's for sure. I mean, for him to take a chance on me… well, I must mean something to him. I don't know, maybe he sees a little piece of him in me… somewhere.

As soon as we stepped into the apartment, I headed straight for my room. I have some serious thinking to do before I head to work, and I need to clear my head before I try to act 'natural' for them.

I know I can't mess this up. It's the one thing I do know. If Kai is willing to take this chance on me then I have to trust him, yet I don't know what to expect. I'm not exactly someone who knows what they're doing when it comes to relationships.

Maybe… I can talk to Yuuri. He seems to have everything in his relationship under control. I can't help but re-think that as I hear a bang on the wall. I know exactly where I'll get asking him for advice… and that's nowhere.

So if not Yuuri then who? Not Boris, he'd freak if I said anything about Kai in front of him. Not to mention… I'm scared he'll kill me. Max, no way. Takao… forget about it. Who the hell can I ask for some advice?!

I slump on my bed, and gaze at the photo on the table. It's an old one, taken maybe two-three years ago. Rai and me, in the park. That was such a nice day, yet it wasn't funny when he chucked me in the lake. That's the photo taken before, with his arm slung around me, and both of us smiling.

That's who I'll ask. The one who'll accept me for me, no matter what. He'll have some good advice, he always did.

I'll phone him tomorrow, see how everyone's doing too. It's been a month already, it seems like so much longer since we last talked.

I raised a hand to my lips and touched them, remembering where Kai had placed his own, not even thirty minutes ago. That was the first time I'd had a kiss, albeit a small one, but my first all the same. I hadn't been expecting it, that's for sure.

I got up from the bed, and grabbed some clean clothes, hurriedly putting them on. I brushed through my hair quickly, and left the room.

"See you later Yuuri, I have to go to work!" I heard a squeak and a bump, and can't help but chuckle to myself as I opened the front door.

"Ok Re-Rei-chan, see you la- Boris get your hands away from there before I bite them off!" I laughed again, and closed the door behind me, my spirits high.

I think my life somehow took a turn for the better, don't you think?

* * *

Three cheers, it finally got finished. Most of this veered away from my plans for it. For one, the moment between Rei asking 'Why him?' and the little brushing of lips _was _going to be cut, because I wasn't too sure about it. Yet it stayed, so be happy!

Before _anyone _brings it up in a review, Miyuki does not have a crush on Rei. That scene between the two is based on something my nii-sama and me do.

Chapter 9 has been started, and I'm hoping it should be ready for next Friday. So fingers crossed, ne? Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
